1. Field
This disclosure relates to hot swap adapters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today's high-end network switches and routers support up to hundreds of network ports and terabits of data throughput capacity. High density test platforms may include up to 240 10/100/1000 Mbps Ethernet or 60-10 Gigabit Ethernet ports capable of Layer 2-7 traffic generation and analysis at up to line rate in a single chassis. A chassis is a mechanical structure to which a backplane, main board, and other electrical equipment are mounted.
Because today's communication systems are operated in the public health, safety and welfare industrial sector, the systems often remain operational for extended period of time without powering down. In order to perform a variety of performance, functional, and conformance testing of networks, applications and systems, modules may be designed in order to be inserted and removed while the system is both powered and operational.
Hot swap functionality refers to the ability to variously install and remove circuit boards, modules, components or other electrical devices to and from a backplane or main board, while a system is operating, without causing an over load condition, a failure or any harm to the electrical devices. Hot swapping is conducted while computing devices are powered and operating without causing operational failure or interruption.